Forgotten
by A Heart As Fragile As Glass
Summary: A fragment of Alice's past comes to light when a mysterious stranger appears on the Cullen's doorstep asking for shelter, Jasper feels protective and a little left out. Eclipse-ish JxA ExB CxE EmxR OcxOc Kinda changed how Alice was changed, just a little


**Okay this is my twist on how Alice was changed and who changed her, there will be more chapters. But I find I work faster when I get reviews, so be kind and review. No Flames please this is like my second story I'm new to all of... this...**

**-x-**

Was it so odd? To want to live, to want to survive? I asked myself this hundreds of times when I was finally faced with a choice. A choice of death… or a choice of immortality.

I mean I was only human, well not human in the eyes of others, but I was a human by birth. But according to the laws and beliefs of many I wasn't when they locked me here. I was an animal.

A mere play thing, something saw as a form of entertainment. It was only a penny to get in, an extra penny to bring in a stick to stab at us. Us being the poor souls seen as animals.

I never held any spite for these pitiful creatures, humans, I pitied them. I mean what happened that was so horrible in their lives that forced them to become this way.

Heartbreak? Abuse? Drugs? Lose? Of course I wasn't giving them an excuse, I thought of it as giving myself a reason.

And then locked in the cold embrace of my cell with nothing but the haunting melody of cries and screams a miracle happened, I met my savior.

He was beautiful a deity among man, with beautiful raven hair chin length in a colorful array of layers. Eyes mismatching but beautiful one a bottled sunshine gold, the other a tortured blood red.

He was handsome chiseled but sharp angular features. He was thin, and horribly pale, not as pale as me, but close. Dark bruises surrounded the anguish in his eyes.

I wanted to ask so many questions. Who are you? Why do you look so sad? Are you an angel? But my capability of speech was limited to simple kindergarten phrases that I picked from catches of speech from my 'captors'.

Never before was I embarrassed of my situation of my disgustingly skeletal limbs. My frighteningly pale close to death pallor and skin tone. My unkempt dirty and long jet black hair, my scarred lips, and finger tips.

My dull but bright blue eyes surrounded by bruises a testament to my many sleepless nights.

Never before had I thought myself ugly, or disgusting. But the look of anguish in his mismatched eyes was enough to make silent tears slip from my eyes wishing for death in that moment.

He didn't leave though; he sat with me, communicating with simple words and hand gestures. I grew to love him as a brother and friend, and hate myself.

Why you may ask? It was simple I was an animal among humans while he was the divinity that brought them begging at his feet. I was disgusted in myself for taking away this man from the clutches of what 'normal people' have.

In truth over time, I became to see myself as less of a monster. And I was pleased, pleased that I had overcome my stupid anxieties, and come to see that I wasn't an animal and I'm not less of a human either for being locked away by naïve people who I had once considered family.

And then after many months, he told me. Not that I had asked, but he told me of what he was. Vampire. It was stunning such a simple phrase could give anyone normal chills. But I wasn't normal, I mean vision's of the future aren't considered normal, and I accepted him still.

And that is how I came to my dilemma. Weakly my hand swept across the gaping hole in my stomach, blood pulsed profusely from the wound.

I briefly let my mind wander over what had conspired today. It was a normal day, but my 'brother' was running behind, why I didn't know and I was worried, pressing my face against the bars of my cell to peer out.

A man carrying a hot poker walked past, I pressed my back to the wall to avoid him. He stopped and glowered at me spitting something in an angry snarl at me before stalking off.

When I was almost certain he was gone I walked back to the bars and peered around the corner. My brother was at the end of the hall carrying a something shiny in his hand smiling pleased with himself.

And that's when I saw and felt four things at once. My brothers wide eyes, and open mouth. The leering man from before. And a burning ache in my abdomen. When I looked down I noticed the once hot poker placed firmly in my stomach. Blood slipped from the wound landing on the poker and sizzling.

The smell and pain was awful, my head began to spin, and I fell backwards. Everything was slow for a second no one moved, no one breathed.

Then the leering man smiled the most sadistic smile I had ever seen and things speed up. As I stared blankly up at the ceiling I could faintly hear animalistic snarls and screams of the leering man.

I heard that your life flashed before your eyes when you die, but the flash never came, instead it was like all the pieces of my life fell into place, like everything that had happened had a reason, and made sense.

And that's when my brother was by my side, crying into my ear, hand grasping desperately at my limp one. The other hand pressed over my bleeding stomach.

And that's when the answer to my impasse came to me. The answer had been in front of me this whole time but I was stubborn to admit it, and so was my brother I needed him to understand before I went.

Weakly I turned my head toward him, smiling faintly.

"I'm sorry I tried to protect you… I'm so sorry" he moaned, placing my head in his cold lap and rocking me back and forth. His eyes were black and rimmed with unshed tears.

"Keenan" I whispered, his dark eyes met mine. "I don't want to die" I whispered pathetically, smiling in embarrassment.

"I mean I don't want to die alone… will you stay with me" It was cliché and probably a little too over dramatic, but it was true. If I was to die it was okay as long as I died knowing at least one person knew of my existence.

He smiled sadly, nodding weakly as he grasped my hand.

"When did you learn that?" he teased with a small smile. Trying to distract me from the pain and himself from the blood that pools around the hole in my abdomen.

"You talk a lot" I whispered back, my voice now a soft whisper, but I knew he heard. He probably also heard the splutter of my heart, as it slowly pumped to keep me alive.

His head raised sharply, eyes narrowed; "He's coming for you" he murmured distracted. He glanced down at me, "Alice I can save you, from him, from death, from sickness… from this place, do you want it" his eyes were urgent as he struggled to keep calm.

I paused, did I want to live forever drinking from animals that I found along my way. I glanced up at him, and nodded slowly.

"One condition, don't leave me alone" I ordered. He chuckled darkly, and then nodded.

"I'll do my best" he mused softly, and then my heart began to get ever so slow, and I felt ever so tired, my eyes slid shut. And then the vision came, Keenan being ripped to shreds trying to protect me from the one who sought out my blood, but the hunter was already too late for almost a mile away I lay in a field changing.

I felt his cool breath on my neck. "No, run" I whispered, but it was already too late, I felt his teeth sink into my neck just as my heart stopped beating.

-x-

**Alright to clear things up the poker thing was the twist yeah I know it didn't happen but it worked when I was writing it, and also the shiny thing in his hand was the key to her cell, he was going to spring her not marry her or whatever people were thinking. Anyway please review it's helps me... a lot...**


End file.
